Sweet Smelling and Sour
'Sweet Smelling and Sour '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Petunia's air freshener necklace goes missing. Roles Starring *Petunia *Josh Featuring *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus *Fungus Appearances *Chompy *Lifty & Shifty *Cuddles *Giggles *Lumpy *Nutty Plot Petunia dresses herself up for her date, while rushing to clean her house at the same time. When washing her dishes, she takes her air freshsener necklace off. The doorbell rings and Petunia runs to it, finding Josh with flowers. Petunia holds his hand and they step into a taxi driven by Chompy. At the last second after it drives off, Petunia realizes she is not wearing her necklace, and her skunkish scent starts to blow towards Chompy, so he opens a window. Once at their destination, a restaurant, Josh and Petunia step out of the taxi and the latter runs to a phone booth. She calls Icy and tells him her situation, then Icy and his men begin their search for the necklace. Josh catches up with Petunia and they walk toward the entrance of the restaurant. Petunia fans her scent away from her date to prevent him from smelling her. As they pass by a dumpster, Fungus catches the scent and becomes smitten with Petunia. Icy, Freezer, Eggy, and Arcticus come to Petunia's house and Arcticus tries to unlatch the door. He finally does so after many hours. However, Lifty and Shifty break into the windows, then steal the necklace and other items before driving off in their van. Icy, Freezer, Arcticus and Eggy belly slide after them. Back at the restaurant, Petunia and Josh find their table. At a nearby table, Cuddles and Giggles smell Petunia's scent and start choking on their food. Josh sees this and goes to help. Petunia tells him she needs to use the bathroom and runs there. As Josh tries to give Giggles a heimlich maneuver, he tells waiter Lumpy to help him by helping Cuddles. Lumpy squeezes Cuddles so hard he shoots out his organs, causing Giggles to vomit. Lumpy in turn vomits and causes Josh to want to vomit, so he rushes to a bathroom. With Josh distracted, Fungus seeks out his opportunity. In the bathroom, Petunia squeezes all the soap dispensers, only to find out they were empty. She turns on the sinks, but they are out of order as said by a sign. Gone mad, she "cleans" herself using water from a toilet. Suddenly, Fungus comes in and gives her some dead flowers. Just as Josh knocks on the bathroom door to check on his date, Petunia runs out and slams the door on him. Lifty and Shifty continue driving, but the penguins catch up with them and jump on their van. Icy and Shifty fight over the necklace until the van crashes through the restaurant. The necklace flies toward Petunia, but she misses it and it lands in a chocolate fountain. Nutty eats the chocolate and begins to choke on the necklace. He coughs it out and Fungus gets impaled by it. Josh regains conciousness and sees his date covered in toilet water. Petunia admits her problem and begs Josh not to cancel the date. As it turns out, the slam from the door has swoolen Josh's nose and prevented him from smelling. Lumpy hands Josh a towel and he wipes off Petunia, then they continue their date. Suddenly, Lumpy sprays them with an air freshener bottle and stings their eyes. Moral "''Don't raise a stink!" Deaths #Cuddles' organs are squeezed out. #Fungus is impaled by the tip of the air freshener on the necklace. Injuries #Giggles and Lumpy vomit, with the former fainting. #Josh is slammed by the bathroom door and his nose swells. #Icy and Shifty are cut by glass when they crash. #Nutty chokes on the necklace. #Lumpy sprays Petunia and Josh in the eyes. Trivia *This is the second time Petunia loses her necklace. The first is Neat Freakout, also one of the few times she smells bad. *Cuddles' death is similar to Handy's death in a comic strip. *This is one of the few episodes with more injuries than deaths. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes